I want you, you want me
by Forever5by5
Summary: Rosalie has a little surprise for Bella after Biology class. FEMSLASH.


**AN**: I own nothing! AU - All human.

* * *

I know she hates me. I can tell by every disapproving look. Rosalie Hale, the Ice Queen, que most popular girl on school, cheerleading captain, prom queen... Simply hated me. And not as in "you're a freaking nerd so I hate you" she hates me as in "I can't believe I have to live in the same planet as you"

"She may likes you, I mean come on she simply ignores everyone in here... Everyone but you. She don't spend her precious time hating people like us Bella, it's only you. And besides love and hate are practically the same thing y'know." Angela told me once. Yeah right, Rosalie Hale loves me, sure! Angela could be so stupid sometimes.

I walked into Biology class, the only class I had with her and I immediately felt my heart starts to pulse fast the second I saw her, and HOLY SHIT she was sitting at the chair next to mine! I looked over at her usual sit and saw that her twin brother Jasper was sitting that instead. Jasper who normally sat next to me, Jasper one of my best friends. He smiled at me mentioning me to sit down next to his sister. What the fuck was happening? I walked slowly to my sit and sat down next to the blonde goddesses.

It felt so weird to be this close to her. I would glance at her every now and then to find her looking straight at the teacher with that tough face of hers. I decided to stop looking at her and pay attention to class. I wasn't long 'til I felt her hand touching mine, I looked down at our hands to see she was giving me a note. I took the note from her fingers and she immediately pulled her hand away.

She didn't look at me in the whole class time and yet she wrote me a note. I was dying to know what she wrote in the note so I too quicklyoppened it and started reading. _See you at the girls locker room after class._ She wanted to see me at the girls locker room after class OMG, why did she want to see me after class? Well one thing I was sure; I was going to find out soon!

As soon as the bell rang she walked out the room, I watched her leave and waited a minute to leave. Jasper approached me smiling. "Jasper, what was that about?" I asked him.

"Hey take it easy, she didn't bite you did she? She only asked me to change sits and I agreed, that's all. I didn't understand why either but hey she wanted to sit next to you Izzy she may wants you to join her at cheerleading!" He laughed.

I sighed and hit him in the shoulder. "Dumbass!" I said before leave the room and make my way to the girls lockers.

I was so fucking nervous, I was going to be alone at the girls lockers with Rosalie Hale! The girl I've always had a crush on, the girls I wanted to be mine in every single way, the girl I was deeply in love with...

I arrived the lockers and took a deep breath before open the door and walk in. She was standing there with that same fucking though expression on her beautiful face. I closed the door and leaned against it looking right into her cold eyes. She started walking towards me in slowly motion and I couldn't keep my eyes away from her. She stopped right in front of me and strocked my cheek gently. I closed my eyes at the feel of her soft hand on my face. She slowly leaned in and whispered in my ear: "I know you want me."

Soon I felt her hand wasn't at my cheek anymore, it was resting on my right breast now. I oppened up my eyes and looked down at her hand on my breast as she started to fondle it softly. I had to moan at that, I couldn't believe this was happening. "Rosalie..." I tried to speak but was cut off by her soft lips, kissing me hungrily.

OMG she was kissing me, Rosalie was kissing me! I was so fucking high I didn't remember to kiss her back. She stopped and looked at me like I was retarded. "What are not kissing me?" She asked somehow angry.

"S-Sorry I just... I'm too surprised, I-I don't understand..." I really sounded like a retarded now. She sighed deeply.

"Look I want you, ok? And I know you want me so stop being an ass and just let go." She said and the second later her hand was fondling my breast underneath my shirt.

She wanted me! I couldn't believe my ears, the girl I love said she wants me. She was fondling both of my breasts now, her hands felt so good massaging them. She kissed me again just as passionately and this time I kissed her back with equal passion causing her to moan in my mouth. Fuck, I loved the sound of her moaning, it was so fuking hot!

She bitted hard on my lip, hard enough to break the skin there making me scream in pain and pleasure at the same time. She smiled at that, she was enjoying the power she had over me. "Take off your clothes for me, Bella." She said moving away from me and sitting on a bench. "There, lock the door first." She said throwing me some keys.

"Do you have the lockers keys?" She just smiled and nodded. OMG she SMILED, Rosalie Hale smiled and at me! Ok I'm sure now I must be dreaming. "Come on Bella, just lock the fucking door don't get all day y'know!" She said coldly, yeah that's Rosalie!

I quickly locked the door and turned around so I was facing her again. God she wanted me to strip for her, it would be easy if she was the only taking my clothes off. "Come here." I moved closer and stopped right in front of her. She was facing my belly and I felt she pull my shirt up and start to kiss my stomach I couldn't help but held her head in place as soft moans escaped my lips.

"You know what, I'll do it myself. Just sit down on my lap and I'll do it." She said and I really liked the idea. I quickly sat down on her lap and we kissed hungrily again. God, I loved her taste, so sweet. She practically ripped off my shirt and my bra, exposing my breast to her hungry gaze.

Rosalie leaned in and took a hard nipple into her mouth and started sucking on it hard causing to moan loudly. I was holding her head in place as she kept sucking on my nipple and I felt a hand between my legs rubbing my already soacked pussy through my jeans. She smiled on my breast as she felt how wet I was. She stopped what she was doing and looked at me.

"Are you wet for me, Bella?" I moaned at her words and her hand in my center. "Yes!" I whimpered. She smiled wickedly. "Are you going to be a nice little kitten and let me take care of this wetness for you?" I moaned louder at this. "Yes!" She smiled widely.

"You're such a naughty girl, _Isabella. _I knew it all along!" She laughed lightly and started to pull my jeans down my legs before I realise it I was up and dressed only in my soacked panties. "You're beautiful." She whispered and I couldn't believe this goddesses thought I was beautiful.

She pulled me in closer and slowly took off my last piece of clothing. And then I felt it, her tongue, warm and slightly rough on my pussy. If felt so fucking good I moaned louder then ever. She got up and sat me on the brench spreading my legs as far as they'd go. Then she kneeled down in front of me and smiled at me before dive into my open and soacked pussy.

She started eating out and it felt like fucking heaven. I looked down to see her licking my pussy with all of her might. Fuck, I couldn't believe it Rosalie Hale kneeled down eating my pussy at the girls locker room at school! It felt SO good, she had a very talented mouth.

She looked up at me and started sucking on my clit while fucking me hard with two of her slim fingers. I was moaning like crazy as she let go of my clit from time to time to tell me how good my pussy tasted. Suddenly her soft lips were at my ear and she whispered: "Your pussy is the best thing I've ever tasted! It feels so good to fuck you, you're so fucking tight around my fingers." I growled at this while riding her fingers, I needed to come desperately.

"Rose please..." I begged as she continued to fuck me. "Please what Bella? Tell me."

She was gonna make me beg to come. Mean, mean Rosalie! Her fingers started to go faster than ever and I felt her thumb rubbing my hard clit. "FUCK ROSALIE!" I screamed and closed my eyes at the feeling.

"You will baby but first I gotta finish you off, so tell me what you want Bella." She said in a very sensual voice.

"I-I want... Fuck, I need to cum!" I managed to say.

Next thing I know she's kneeling in front of me again, taking her fingers outta me. I oppened up my eyes and looked down at her. What was she doing?! She couldn't stop now! "Y-You can't... Stop now." She smiled and nodded.

"I know, but if you want me to keep going you got ask to cum, Bella." She licked the lenght of my pussy quickly and looked back at me enjoying the look of pure bliss on my face.

"Rose please... Please make me cum! Lick me, please!" HA I said it! I actually managed to say it and now I was going to have a monster, powerful orgasm!

She smiled wickedly and dove into my dripping pussy once more. God she was _devouring _me and I was so close to climax. I felt she slid her tongue in and out of me while rubbing my clit with her thumb.

It was too much and I couldn't hold it any longer so I let go and came hard and long into her delicious mouth; my eyes shut, my mouth slightly open and my head throwed back as I pulled hard at her hair in pure ecstasy. Fuck, it was the best orgasm ever!

When I came down from my high I saw Rosalie standing there perfectly clothed and unstained. She smiled mischievously at me.

"Next time it's gonna be my turn to recive pleasure of that tongue of yours." She said simply and walked out the room after unlock the door.

Well it was obvious that she did only want sex from me but I didn't mind. I was gonna to be close to her and kiss her, and feel her... At least.

The End.


End file.
